Woods of Resentment
Woods of Resentment is the fourth stage in Depths of My Heart. This stage is a remake of Philosophy Road. Battleground *At the beginning, 8 Metal Doges spawn, delay between them is 12~20 seconds. *Snache spawns infinitely every 3~20 seconds. *After 20 seconds, Those Guys start spawning infinitely every 3~20 seconds. *When the enemy base is damaged, Winged Pigge spawns as the boss alongside Those Guys, Baa Baa and Super Metal Hippoe. **Those Guys and Baa Baa both respawn infinitely every 3~20 seconds. Strategy (ft.Waterblast) Lineup: Dual Erasers, Ramen Cat, Soba Cat, Cyborg Cat Dual King Dragons, Manic Macho Legs Cat, Cat God the Awesome, Awakened Ururun (Waterblast at level 20, Basics at level 20+40, everything else at level 30) At the start of the battle, spam both Erasers and send Soba Cat, along with Manic Macho Legs Cat to keep the peons out of Soba's way. Keep spamming erasers and leveling your wallet while your units deal with the peons. Send a second Soba ONLY if more than 2 Metal Doges are on the battlefield. Once the 8 Metal Doges die, stop spawning everything. MAKE SURE THAT ALL THE 8 METAL DOGES ARE DEFEATED BEFORE HITTING THE BASE, SINCE ONE METAL DOGE CAN COMPLETELY MESS UP THIS PART OF THE STRATEGY! Once Super Metal Hippoe reaches to your erasers, fire Waterblast. Lure Super Metal Hippoe to the base. Right when Super Metal Hippoe is on the base, send Soba to deliver the final blow. When Super Metal Hippoe dies, start spamming Ramen Cats, send Cat God the Awesome, and spam everything except for Erasers since they aren't necessary in this part. If Cat God knocks back Winged Pigge far enough to keep her from hitting the base, spamming ramen and attackers will guarantee you a victory. Tip: If your Waterblast's level isn't high enough, either wait for material stages or level up Soba above 30. (A level 50 Soba Cat deals exactly enough damage to OHKO the Super Metal Hippoe without the need of waterblast) Recommended Ubers Hayabusa - Though he deals lower damage than Soba Cat, he has a quite quick attack animation along with crits, if RNG is by your side, he can kill Super Metal Hippoe after Soba delivers the crit. Paladin Cat - Deals lower damage than Soba, even with crits, but attacks fast in exchange of non-guaranteed crits. Like Hayabusa, can be used as backup if Waterblast isn't leveled enough to deliver the necessary amount of damage to allow Soba to kill Super Metal Hippoe in one crit. Ubers that knock back angel enemies - Can be used to push Winged Pigge away when Super Metal Hippoe dies before she destroys your base. (i.e: Springtime Kenshin, Ultralan Pasalan) Ubers that deliver massive damage to angel enemies - Units such as Jizo's Moving Castle and Divine Kalisa can use heavy damage from safe range to push Winged Pigge away from the base and kill her much quicker. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s13011.html Category:Uncanny Legends Stages Category:Sub-chapter 61 Levels